Bath Time with the Turks
by thexlastxfantasy
Summary: Elena gets a night off for her birthday and plans on spending it soaking in her tub. But some way, somehow, her co-workers seem to crash it. A little TsengxElena in it.


**A/N: **So, like my other story (Tea and Popcorn Never Mix) Elena has a rough time relaxing when her coworkers barge in on her. Pretty much follows the same pattern. Unlike my other story, I was not taking a bath when I thought this up.

* * *

It had been at least two months since Elena had a night off, and the only reason she got tonight off was because it was her birthday. She was expected to go out and party all night long with a group of her girlfriends, but Elena was a woman dedicated to her work which meant she had no girlfriends. Instead, she was going to have herself a nice bubble bath, with the lavender soaps Tseng got for her, while listening to her new CD Rude gave her as a present. To stick with the theme, Reno got her…a rubber ducky dressed as a Secret Agent so he could fit in with their uniforms. To a normal person this could almost be considered as an insult, but to Elena getting a gift at all from Reno made her feel like she was accepted and loved.

The tub was filling as she slipped off her clothes and put on her mauve robe. There was a light knock at her door, so she went to it. Taped to her door was a small envelop with the words 'Happy Birthday' on it. Opening the card she saw it was from her landlord; he had given her tickets to see a play-one that Tseng particularly liked. She smiled to herself as she tucked them away for a special occasion.

Returning to the bathroom she poured in the soap and turned off the water. Earlier she had placed some vanilla candles around the tub to up the relaxation points. She turned off the lights and slipped off her robe. She smiled and sighed as she sank into the warm water. After pressing the play button on her CD player, she applied a lavender facial cream that came with Tseng's gift. Leaning her head back on a rolled up towel she thought about happy things.

That was, until she heard a horrible screeching noise come from two feet away. Then there was a thump and clawing sounds. Her eyes flew open and she saw two men awkwardly standing in the bathroom, and one scratching at the door.

"The door's jammed! Why is it jammed?" The scratching man yelled.

"Probably because you fell against it." The bald one answered.

"I'm not that fat, yo!"

"Reno, you're going to destroy my door. Get away from it and let Tseng open it." Elena coolly said, closing her eyes again and leaning back. Reno gave up his mission and hopped up on the counter.

After a few moments Tseng answered in a gruff voice, "It's not budging. You really did a number on it Reno."

Elena exhaled and reopened her eyes to see Reno intently staring at her face. "I know the first question I should ask is why in the hell all of you are in my bathroom, but I'm going to ask you why you're staring at me instead."

Reno tilted his head to the side, "Do you know you have purple goop all over your face?"

"Yes I do."

"Can I touch it?"

"No!" She turned to look at Rude, who was now sitting on the toilet. He uncomfortably turned away as a blush crept across his face. She paused the music and asked, "Since you're the one who's most likely to tell the truth, why are you hear locked in my bathroom with me?"

He cleared his throat before answering, "Reno's rubber ducky gift was all a ruse because he really wanted to install that new showerhead you've been drooling over ever since you saw it in that Bed Bath and Beyond catalog. We thought you would have been out with some friends so we were going to help him sneak in here and install it."

Elena looked towards Reno-who was still fascinated by the 'purple goop'- and saw a chrome bulb on the ground. "Is…is that the one with the seven different sprayer modes and it has lights in it that makes the water change colors?"

"That would be the one," Reno nodded. His curious face disappeared and instead a look of hurt took over. "Hey, you're using Tseng's bubbly stuff and listening to Rude's CD, but where's Secret Agent Ducky at?"

"He's back at work on my desk. I placed him right on top on my computer monitor."

"I'd better see him there tomorrow."

"Oh you will," she grinned.

All this time, Tseng had been working on the door. Out of frustration and despair he began to violently shake the doorknob.

"I have a feeling that's not helping the situation," Reno stated. Tseng threw up his hands in surrender and leaned up against the counter near Reno. After a moment of silence, Reno bumped Tseng in the shoulder.

"Hehe, betcha didn't realize Elena is _naked _under there." He whispered to Tseng. Tseng frowned and sighed.

"Hey Reno," Elena broke in to save Tseng in his awkward situation. "Betcha didn't realize you're naked, too."

"Huh?" He had a confused smile on his face.

"Actually, we're all naked all of the time."

"I'm not following you sugar," Reno's brows scrunched together. It dawned on Tseng and Rude what she was talking about and they smirked.

"We're all naked underneath our clothes. Next time you look at Heidegger, I want you to remember that." She sneered; closing her eyes and putting her head back down on the towel.

"Dammit Elena," Reno muttered. He jumped down off the counter and kicked the door off its hinges.

"Hey! I didn't want you to destroy my door!"

"That's for putting nasty images in my mind!" The male Turks quickly departed. Reno stuck his head back in for one final good-bye, "Happy Birthday!"

* * *

If you leave a review make it positive or constructive criticism. If you flame, I will make Sephiroth eat your babies


End file.
